


There is such a thing as a time and place for tearing a dress to shreds?

by JadeHeart



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexy Times, i think, idk - Freeform, it's pretty PG, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeHeart/pseuds/JadeHeart
Summary: Inspired by Bayonetta 2 ending scene where Bayonetta says her dress was ruined ("torn to shreds") but Jeanne makes a comment about how there's such a thing as a time and place for that... ;)i used some of Bayonetta and Jeanne's favorite lines because they fit so well here.I've watched the game ending and movie 100 times so I'm a little crazilly obsessed here. Bear with me, please!





	1. there is a time and place for that (original version)

The two Umbran witches had danced the night away. Bayonetta stepped outside to take a breather outside on the vast balcony. The music was playing in the grand ballroom and there was much liveliness in the air. 

Bayonetta took in a deep breath, the crisp night air refreshed her lungs. The full moon shone brightly in a sea of darkness, dabbled with stars. 

All was calm under this starry night but Bayonetta found herself uneasy. 

The calm evening contrasted with the storm of thoughts that swirled in her head.

A drink appeared next to Bayonetta's black gloved hand resting on the stone parapet.

"Thirsty?" Jeanne says as she offers the drink and swirls another one in her hand, the moonlight illuminating the deep red liquid in the glass.

“Very,” Bayonetta replies gratefully. A moment goes by as she hesitates before taking a sip. She finds herself unable to sort the thoughts in her head.

What's gotten into her? Rarely does she find herself not knowing what to say. Right now, she'd much rather prefer beating an angel to a pulp than deal with her emotions.

"....what's the matter?" Jeanne asked, sensing something was off. She was expecting a witty remark on the drink, a grunt, an exasperated comment on the distasteful gold curtains in the foyer -- anything --- but Bayonetta seemed to be at a loss for words which made Jeanne concerned....or was this one of Bayonetta's ways of creating dramatic effect before making a ridiculous comment?

"Cat caught your tongue, Cereza?" Jeanne bantered. 

"Oh, to hell with this," Bayonetta tips her head back and downs her cocktail drink.

The burning sensation warms her body. She looks beyond to the shadowy canopy of trees.

“I… never told you this but when I lost my memory I hadn't a clue who I was.

And that feeling quite frankly was the most terrifying thing in my life at the time.

But when I ran into you for the first time, my instinct told me something was… different about you. And what we used to be," She turned to Jeanne to tell her something that’s been on her mind for a while that she was hoping Jeanne reciprocated and could confirm.

But then something shattered behind Bayonetta.

"Well, duh, isn't it because she's a witch?" A familiar voice said around a corner behind her. A man in a tuxedo and a hat appeared and seemed to be a bit drunk. He tried to balance himself against a stone column.

"Cheshire, you always seem to know how to make a grand appearance but this one knocks all the others out of the park," Bayonetta said sarcastically as she tried to avoid the puddle of wine and broken glass. “You’ve nearly ruined my dress!”

"What are you doing eavesdropping on us?" Jeanne hisses as she lifts part of the hem of Bayonetta’s dress to avoid the spillage.

"I'm a journalist! Hah ha," Luka says. "Just kidding. I don’t even know how I got here…” He tries to take a sip but meets air. “Where's my drink?"

He dazedly recognizes his shattered glass on the floor and lets out, “Oh, shit.”

Jeanne could feel her veins pulsing. “Do you have somewhere else to be, a pig pen perhaps?” Jeanne asks, irritated.

“Well, I’m going to get myself another drink from that hot,” he ogles Bayonetta as he sidesteps past them, “---bartender.” He flashes a mischievous grin.

The two women glare at him, resisting a thousand urges and ways to launch him through a window at this rather classy party. What a brute. They can smell the odor of his last drink lingering in the air. And yet they shouldn’t beat him up here and cause a scene or anything.

But Jeanne does it anyway.

After a simple kick-punch combo, he hurled into the ballroom, narrowly missing the crystal drop chandelier hanging from the ornately painted ceiling. He landed right at the bar to the shock of the bartender. Groaning yet smiling a crooked, tooth-missing grin, he says “how’s it going, cutie?” before the bar counter collapses.

The umbran witches share a laugh. As they dash out of the party, they snatch up a couple drinks from passing waiters. But the path out is blocked by a crowd forming around the bar.

Bayonetta leads Jeanne as they zigzag through the mob that is gathering closer to the bar. “Stay close to me,” Bayonetta shouted over the music to Jeanne.

They find an unlocked room. “We should hide out in here,” Bayonetta said as she closed the door and locked it, muffled music came through the wooden door.

Jeanne takes a look at the room which turns out to be a cozy, plush guest bedroom. She casually settles on the edge of the bed, seemingly checking out the books on the nightstand as she sipped from her drink. If Bayonetta knew any better, Jeanne was being quiet, allowing Bayonetta to continue her thought from earlier or to change the subject if she so pleased. But Jeanne was getting a bit impatient.

Bayonetta did remember where they had left off on the balcony.

But she turned to get another drink. The door wouldn’t budge, even after she shook the door knob a couple times.

“Well, the door is locked—", she’s interrupted by the unsightly hem of her dress which had been soiled by Cheshire. “Ugh, that’s the THIRD dress in a month!” She said, disgusted, inspecting the damage.

Jeanne stood up suddenly and closed the book she was “reading” with a bang. Bayonetta looked at her, startled.

“Just take it off then,” Jeanne snapped. “Your dress,” she added.

“Oh, Jeanne that’s a very naughty suggestion of yours,” Bayonetta playfully replied as she cocks an eyebrow.

Jeanne rolled her eyes but something drove her to decide to play along.

With lowered eyes, she sauntered over with her book in one arm and a champagne glass in the other.

Then she closes the distance between them, her face just centimeters away.

She smelled the intoxicating rosemary infused fragrance emanating from Bayonetta’s skin. “If I was being naughty, I’d tear it into shreds right off your back,” Jeanne quipped but she gets distracted: her eyes traveled up Bayonetta's graceful neck, over those high cheekbones, and into those strikingly gray eyes.

There’s instant electricity in the air. Maybe it was the alcohol, but both of them felt it. What was just play became real and raw.

Jeanne had a sudden flashback to the battle with Jubileus -- she thought she’d lost Cereza and would never see those eyes open ever again.

Bayonetta gazed at Jeanne’s slightly parted red lips. The same ones that caught her attention during her memory loss. She wanted to kiss Jeanne mid-battle as a way to taunt her at the time (they were trying to kill each other) but if she did it now maybe she’d get a different reaction.

Jeanne notices Bayonetta’s fixation and is amused. She leans in, causing Bayonetta to back up against the door, which excites Jeanne further.

Jeanne leans forward to whisper; her lips ever so slightly graze the raven-haired woman’s neck. She repeats it but whispers slowly this time, “I could tear it into shreds, Cereza.” Bayonetta could almost hear her smiling, her breath tickling her neck.

The raven-haired witch considered pushing her onto the bed right then and there in response but she had another idea. “Oh, but it’s just like you said, Jeanne,” Bayonetta said as she relaxed against the door, sliding her hand from Jeanne’s waist all the way up to Jeanne’s umbran watch on her chest.

She leaned in and whispered back, “there is such a thing as a time and place for that,” deliberately dragging this out since she knew Jeanne had little patience and this was too much fun.

“Isn’t that right?” she added flirtatiously.

Jeanne dropped everything, pulled Bayonetta closer to her, and placed a finger over Bayonetta’s lips and said, “let’s save the chit chat for later. We’ve got work to do.” Then she picked the raven-haired witch up and dropped her onto the bed.

The time was now.


	2. second version of chapter 1, ending is slightly, tiny bit different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i saw this music video that the Director of the game, Hideki Kamiya, had said was "cool"!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> and it reminded me of the part where Bayonetta carried Jeanne's body, not unlike superman and lois and tons of other superheros and their loved ones...
> 
> Here's the video if you'd like to watch it. It's a masterpiece.  
> Bayonetta & Jeanne - Rescue Me (How the story ends)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2d4cXR9LUE  
> 

The two Umbran witches had danced the night away. Bayonetta stepped outside to take a breather outside on the vast balcony. The music was playing in the grand ballroom and there was much liveliness in the air. 

Bayonetta took in a deep breath, the crisp night air refreshed her lungs. The full moon shone brightly in a sea of darkness, dabbled with stars. 

All was calm under this starry night but Bayonetta found herself uneasy. 

The calm evening contrasted with the storm of thoughts that swirled in her head.

A drink appeared next to Bayonetta's black gloved hand resting on the stone parapet.

"Thirsty?" Jeanne says as she offers the drink and swirls another one in her hand, the moonlight illuminating the deep red liquid in the glass.

“Very,” Bayonetta replies gratefully. A moment goes by as she hesitates before taking a sip. She finds herself unable to sort the thoughts in her head.

What's gotten into her? Rarely does she find herself not knowing what to say. Right now, she'd much rather prefer beating an angel to a pulp than deal with her emotions.

"....what's the matter?" Jeanne asks sensing something was off. Jeanne was expecting a witty quip on the drink, a grunt, an exasperated comment on the distasteful gold curtains in the foyer -- anything --- but Bayonetta seemed to be at a loss for words which makes Jeanne concerned....or was this one of Bayonetta's ways of creating dramatic effect before making a ridiculous comment?

"Cat caught your tongue, Cereza?" Jeanne bantered. 

"Oh, to hell with this," Bayonetta tips her head back and downs her cocktail drink.

The burning sensation warms her body. She looks beyond to the shadowy canopy of trees.

“I… never told you this but when I lost my memory I hadn't a clue who I was.

And that feeling quite frankly was the most terrifying thing in my life at the time.

But when I ran into you for the first time, my instinct told me something was… different about you." She turns to Jeanne to tell her something that’s been on her mind for a while that she was hoping Jeanne reciprocated.

But then something shattered behind Bayonetta.

"Well, duh, isn't it because she was a witch?" A familiar voice said around a corner behind her. A man in a tuxedo and a hat appeared and seemed to be a bit drunk. He tried to balance himself against a stone column.

"Cheshire, you always seem to know how to make a grand appearance but this one knocks all the others out of the park," Bayonetta said sarcastically as she tried to avoid the broken wine glass. “You’ve nearly ruined my dress!”

"What are you doing eavesdropping on us?" Jeanne hissed as she lifts part of the hem of Bayonetta’s dress to avoid the spillage.

"I'm a journalist! Hah ha," Luka says. "Just kidding. I don’t even know how I got here…” He tries to take a sip of something. “Where's my drink?"

He dazedly recognizes his shattered glass on the floor and lets out, “Oh, shit.”

Jeanne could feel her veins pulsing. “Do you have somewhere else to be, a pig pen perhaps?” Jeanne asks, irritated.

“Well, I’m going to get myself another drink from that hoooot,” he emphasized the word as he walks by Bayonetta while ogling her, “---bartender.” He flashes a mischievous grin.

The two women glare at him, resisting a thousand urges and ways to launch him through a window at this rather classy party. What a brute. They can smell the odor of his last drink lingering in the air.  And yet they shouldn’t beat him up here to cause a scene or anything.

But Jeanne does it anyway.

After a simple kick-punch combo, he hurled into the ballroom, narrowly missing the crystal drop chandelier hanging from the ornately painted ceiling. He landed right at the bar to the shock of the bartender. Groaning yet smiling a crooked, tooth-missing grin, he says “how’s it going, cutie?” before the bar counter collapses.

The umbran witches share a laugh. As they dash out of the party, they snatch up a couple drinks from passing waiters. But the path out is blocked by a crowd forming around the bar.

Bayonetta leads Jeanne as they zigzag through the mob that is gathering closer to the bar. “Stay close to me,” Bayonetta shouted over the music to Jeanne.

They find an unlocked room. “We should hide out in here,” Bayonetta said as she closed the door and locked it, muffled music came through the wooden door.

Jeanne takes a look at the room which turns out to be a cozy, plush guest bedroom. She casually settles on the edge of the bed, seemingly checking out the books on the nightstand as she sipped from her drink. If Bayonetta knew any better, Jeanne was being quiet, allowing Bayonetta to continue her thought from earlier or to change the subject if she so pleased. But Jeanne was getting a bit impatient.

Bayonetta suddenly remembered where they had left off on the balcony.

 She turned to get another drink but the door wouldn't budge, even after she shook the door knob a couple times.

“Well, the door is locked—", she’s interrupted by the unsightly hem of her dress which was soiled from Cheshire's glass. “Ugh, that’s the THIRD dress in a month!” She said, disgusted, inspecting the damage.

Jeanne stood up suddenly and closed the book she was “reading” with a bang. Bayonetta looked at her, startled.

 “Just take it off then,” Jeanne snapped. “Your dress,” she added.

“Oh, Jeanne that’s a very naughty suggestion of yours,” Bayonetta playfully replied as she cocks an eyebrow.

Jeanne rolled her eyes but something drove her to decide to play along.

With lowered eyes, she sauntered over with her book in one arm and a champagne glass in the other.

Then she closes the distance between them, her face just centimeters away.

She smelled the intoxicating rosemary infused fragrance emanating from Bayonetta’s skin. “If I was being naughty, I’d tear it into shreds right off your back,” Jeanne taunts but she gets distracted: her eyes traveled up her neck, over high cheekbones, and into those strikingly gray eyes up close.

There’s instant electricity. Maybe it was the alcohol, but both of them felt it. What was just play became real and raw.

Jeanne had a sudden flashback to the time when she thought she’d lost her and would never see Bayonetta’s eyes open ever again during the battle with Jubileus.

Bayonetta gazed at Jeanne’s slightly parted red lips. The same ones that she had thought would be fun to kiss out of spite when she lost her memory. It would have probably upset Jeanne at the time (they were trying to kill each other) but if she did it now maybe she’d get a different reaction.

Jeanne notices Bayonetta’s fixation and is amused. She leans in, causing Bayonetta to back up against the door, which excites Jeanne further.

Jeanne leans forward to whisper; her lips ever so slightly graze the raven-haired woman’s neck. She repeats it but whispers slowly this time, “I will tear it into shreds, Cereza.” Bayonetta could almost hear her smiling, her breath tickling her neck.

The raven-haired witch considered pushing her onto the bed in response but she had another idea. “Oh, but it’s just like you said, Jeanne,” Bayonetta said as she relaxed against the door, sliding her hand from Jeanne’s waist all the way up to Jeanne’s umbran watch on her chest.

She leaned in and whispered back, “there is a time" she traced the watch with her finger, "and place for that,” deliberately dragging this out since she knew Jeanne had little patience but she wanted to see how much she wanted this.

“Isn’t that right?” she added flirtatiously.

Jeanne quickly downed her drink and wiped her mouth roughly. “It’s the right time, but I know a better place,” Jeanne dropped everything and picked up Bayonetta bride-groom style.

Bayonetta wrapped her arms around Jeanne’s neck. “Oo, so this is how it feels like,” she cooed, remembering the dreadful (dreadful might be an understatement) feeling of carrying Jeanne's soulless body after her soul was beaten out of her to the Inferno.

But of course, Jeanne didn’t know Bayonetta was referring to this. Bayonetta didn’t mention this part to her.

Bayonetta customarily coped with the depressing thought with humor.“You know, I could really get used to this! It's almost like deja vu! My knight in shining arm--" Bayonetta said deliberately overdramatically before she was cut off.

Placing a finger over Bayonetta’s lips, Jeanne spoke with lowered eyes as she said, “Save the chit chat for later. We’ve got work to do.” Then she dropped the raven haired umbran witch onto the bed.

This was just the time and place for a dress to be torn into shreds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was this ending compared to chapter 1?
> 
> as always thank you so much for reading... 
> 
> i can't get enough of these two. take my money and make more content about them please.
> 
> bayonetta-is-bae.tumblr.com


	3. attempting to tear to shreds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrote this late at night with very little sleep. probably has errors and everything...

Jeanne straddled her and whipped her long, blonde hair back which appeared like spun silver in the moonlight beaming from the window.

"Oo, we're moving fast, I can see you're not a fan of foreplay, Jeanne?" Bayonetta said suggestively.

Jeanne didn't even look up at her or respond as she pinned Bayonetta's shoulders down, the straps underneath her palms. She was in the zone, a bit wild and determined.

This roused Bayonetta. This became even more a competition, a battleground. She reached for Jeanne's hands right before Jeanne's fingers curled to tear the straps off the body of the dress.

Anticipating this, Jeanne pinned Bayonetta's wrists down.

Bayonetta smirked. She grew her hair into hands that tried to unzip Jeanne's dress first.

Jeanne's already long hair quickly blocked it, whipping them back.

Bayonetta's hair spanked her in response.

The umbran heiress' eyes widen in disbelief as she's further provoked.

Then she pinned the other woman's legs down, growing her hair enough to blanket them two and... kissed her, passionately.

Bayonetta wasn't expecting that. So that's how those ruby red lips taste like. The softness was one thing. But it was something else. Gosh, more than 500 years of wondering.

Her raven hair, which had tangled with Jeanne's in an attempt to free itself dropped to the floor like a wet mop.

Bayonetta closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Relished it actually. Time actually seemed to stop, and not like witch time.

"How's that for first base then?" Jeanne asks rather demandingly as she pulls away abruptly. She keeps her lips inches away which brutally teases the now half-lidded raven beauty.

Bayonetta doesn't say a word, but her eyes do all the talking. She hungrily tries to kiss her again.

Their lips meet again in a fury. They can hardly breathe and Jeanne is smiling.

She has a look of victory on her face. "Cat caught your tongue, Cereza?" she says between the desire and lust.

Bayonetta pulls away.

She remembers what she had said on the balcony, or rather left unsaid, the thought she wanted to finish.

About them. Her instincts that day. About what she'd thought they were supposed to be and what she wanted them to be.

But it all sounded too out of the moment right now. Maybe she'd bring it up later or when she had another way to communicate it... maybe that was now.

The pause leads Jeanne to think she might have said the wrong thing.

She relaxes her fingers that are gripping Bayonetta's wrists so hard, there are nail marks. She realizes and is about to apologize when Bayonetta reaches for Jeanne's face, cupping it in her hands.

They gazed into each other's eyes.

And they hit the bases that night. ALL the bases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my late night word vomit!


End file.
